Big Time Families
by rusher4life12345
Summary: The guys are married. This is their journey of being famous and trying to have a family. Carlos/OC, Logan/OC, Kendall/OC, and James/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Okay so today I was super excited to start writing the three story ideas up, so I'm going to start with the first chapter of Big Time Families! I hope you guys like it as much as I like writing it! Please do review and enjoy this first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush because if I did I wouldn't be sitting right here at this computer writing a story about them I would be out partying with them.

Big Time Families Chapter 1: Introducing Our Wives

Kendall's POV

Me and the guys were sitting in our dressing room getting ready to be on the Ellen Degeneres Show. Today was the day when we are going to have our first interview as married men. Yes me and the guys just recently got married to four beautiful ladies. My wife's name is Amber. She is very beautiful. She has hazel eyes, auburn hair that has highlights in it, she is about average height but I still consider her short, and she sometimes wears glasses that make her look even cuter if that's even possible. Anyways James is married to a woman named Haile. She has brown eyes which she calls bambi, dark red hair, and she is Ms Shorty standing at 5'5". Weird height combo her and James, but somehow they make it work. Next is Logan and his wife Hylston. She has blue-greenish eyes, brown hair with some red streaks in it, and she stands at about 5'6", which is a perfect height for Logan. Lastly is Carlos and his woman Rachel. Rachel has blue eyes, brown hair, and is pretty short as well just not as short as Haile. Anyways so today during our interview we are supposed to bring out our wives. I just hope there won't be any kind of riot since lots of fans are coming to see us today. "Hey dude when are the girls going to come in? Is there a special cue or something or is Ellen going to be like your wives are here I heard or what?" asked Carlos

"Just whenever Ellen brings up that we just recently got married is good." I said

"Okay." Said Carlos. Five minutes later the door opened. We looked and saw our four beautiful wives. (A/N: The links to the outfits for the girls are on my profile)

"Wow Amber you look amazing!" I said and she blushed.

"Thanks hun." She came over and sat on my lap.

"Peach is so your color Hyls." Said Logan

"I agree with you on that one." Hylston said as she also sat on Logan's lap.

"Rachel wow I'm lost for words." Said Carlos

"Apparently you are not since you are speaking right now." We all laughed at Rachel's joke as she sat down on Carlos's lap.

"Haile I really can't wait till we go home. I really missed you." Said James

"James you only went to New York for a few days." Said Haile coming over and sitting on James's lap.

"But I still missed you everyday I was gone." James kissed Haile

"Ugh get a room!" Said Carlos after he said that James whispered something to Haile and she giggled. I bet it had something to do with something I don't even want to think about. Then a guy who works on the show came in.

"Guys you are on in 5 minutes." Said the guy

"Okay thanks." I said and the guy left. I turned to Amber. "Okay we have to go, but wait until you hear your cue and come out."

"And our cue is?" asked Hylston

"You'll know when you hear it." I said. We kissed our wives and left to go wait to be called out.

"Let's welcome today our guests from the hit TV show that is also a famous boy band, Big Time Rush!" Said Ellen as we walked out onto the stage and everyone cheered. "Hey guys how is it going?"

"It's going good Ellen. Everything just seems right in our world right now." Said James

"Oh wow that's really good to hear. So guys I heard that you guys are about to start working on a fifth album. Tell me about that."

"Well Ellen we have been writing songs while we have been on tour, but we just got off from a two week vacation from work. We should have our fifth album out by March of next year." Said Carlos as the crowd cheered again.

"Okay so onto the subject everyone wants to hear about." Ellen paused. I knew what was coming next. "So I heard that you four boys just recently got married."

"Yes." All four of us said

"Was this a spur of a moment like hey I'm about to be really busy for the next few months, and I have some time off. Do you want to get married or was this planned?" asked Ellen

"Actually we proposed to our wives just before we went on tour, and the girls planned the weddings." I said

"We just went along with what they planned." Said Logan

"Wow I didn't know you guys were engaged!" Said Ellen

"Yeah we kept it secret and wanted to surprise everyone when we did get married." Said James

"I know the name of your girlfriends, which I'm guessing are the women you married, but I've never met your girlfriends." Said Ellen

"Would you like to meet them?" Asked Carlos

"Are they here?" Asked Ellen surprised

"They sure are, girls will you come out here?" Logan said as the girls walked out.

"Hi Ellen," Said Amber shaking Ellen's hand, "I'm Amber."

"I'm Rachel." Said Rachel coming up and shaking Ellen's hand

"I'm Hylston." Said Hylston doing the same as the first two

"And I'm Haile." Said Haile also shaking Ellen's hand

"Wow its nice to meet you four. I guess you guys wouldn't mind just sitting on your husband's lap for this interview would you?" Asked Ellen

"Nope," they all four said and came and sat down on our laps.

"So girls tell me what is it like to be married to the guys of Big Time Rush?" asked Ellen

"Well it can be really crazy at times, but it's really amazing to be married to one of the sweetest guys in the world." Said Hylston

"Do you guys get a lot of hate messages daily?" Asked Ellen

"Being a celeb or just being a celeb's girlfriend comes with the consequence of people already sending you hate messages and death threats, but since we married these four amazing guys there are way more than usual for us." Said Rachel

"We basically get spammed everyday with death threats and hate messages." Said Hylston

"Its gotten so bad we are considering deleting our twitter accounts." Said Amber

"Wait you guys told us about the threats, but you guys didn't tell us about you guys deleting your Twitter accounts!" Said Logan

"You guys shouldn't let those people get to you." Said James

"We love you guys, and we will never ever divorce you on account of our fans." Said Kendall as the crowd awed

"That is just beautiful. You girls are very lucky." Said Ellen

"We know," Said Haile after that the interview went on. Ellen asked us questions about the new season of our new show and some more marriage questions.

TBC

Okay guys so that's the first chapter of Big Time Families! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! It helps me out a ton. Again I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I will update this once I write the first chapters of Big Time Girl Group and Big Time Movie Sequel. I hope you guys have a good day!

Love,

rusher4life12345


	2. House Hunting!

What's going on? Well I'm just sitting here updating this wonderful story. So guys my mom told me when me and my parents go on vacation to San Diego in a couple of years (my mom does this thing where you earn vacations), we may get to go to Los Angeles! If anyone reading this is from San Diego can you tell me approximately how far away Los Angeles is from San Diego. I would really appreciate it if you do. Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Big Time Families Chapter 2: House Hunting!

Haile's POV

So today is the day me and James are going to go looking for a house! I woke up and got ready for house hunting. (Again links to the outfits are on my profile). I finally got James up after about ten minutes. James really does not like getting up early, but we have to meet with the real estate agent at seven. When he finally started getting ready, I went into the kitchen of our apartment we are living in for the moment. I started to make some chocolate chip pancakes, James's and my favorite kind of pancake. After about ten minutes James came in with a smile on his face. "You're making chocolate chip pancakes aren't you?" he asked coming up behind me.

"No I'm cooking chocolate chips on bread." I said sarcastically.

"Well technically that's not too far from what it is."

"Oh shut up." I said playfully hitting him. I finished making the pancakes and set them on the table while James got Fox's dog food out.

"Fox it's time for breakfast!" James yelled. Fox came running in from our bedroom his tail wagging like there's no tomorrow. James poured the dog food into Fox's bowl and came and sat at the table. We started eating our pancakes. "So Haile do have what kind of house you want to live in?"

"Just anything bigger than this place. When the guys come over they about drive me crazy since this place is so small."

"Well that doesn't narrow it down since all the houses are going to be bigger than this little apartment." We finished eating are pancakes. While I was putting my shoes on, James was putting Fox on his leash.

"Fox is coming with us too?" I asked

"Yeah he's going to be living there too, so he should be a part of the decision." I rolled my eyes and took Fox's leash as James put his shoes on.

"Alright let's go." We got to the first house where we are supposed to meet the real estate agent.

"Hi I'm Bailey Newsom and I will be showing you some houses you may consider to buy." We shook her hand. She looked down when Fox jumped on her. "Oh I see you brought your dog with you."

"Yeah he's a part of the family too, so he should be able to take a part in the decision." James said. "He's really friendly so don't worry about him hurting you."

"Okay well let's just go inside this house." We spent four hours looking at houses, and by the end of the list of houses she had we had narrowed it down to two, a beach house and a really nice Victorian looking house near a park.

"Here's my line to get a hold of me when you have made a decision on which house you would like to buy. Just call me anytime between the hours listed." Bailey said as she handed us a business card. After that we got in our car and left.

"So which house did you like the best?" I asked James when we finally got home.

"I like the beach house, but the Victorian house is next to a park." James said as we sat down on the couch. Fox jumped onto James's lap and fell right asleep.

"You can always play with Fox at the beach."

"I know that, but have you ever tried to pick up poop on the beach?"

"No I've never lived by the beach."

"Well….."

"I don't want to know what it's like to pick up poop on the beach, James." After a long deliberation we decided on the beach house. The next day we called Bailey back and went up to the real estate office to sign the papers to our new house.

Rachel's POV

I awoke up pretty early this morning really excited for today because today is the day me and Carlos are going to find a house to move into! This little apartment just can't contain Carlos's hyperness. So we decided we needed a house. Also having Sydney, our huge German Shepard, doesn't help anything. So I got up and got ready and woke up Carlos who wasn't as hard as most days since he wants to find a house too.

"Hey babe what do you want for breakfast?" I asked going into the kitchen while he went into the bathroom.

"Can we pretty please have corndogs?" He asked

"Alright but only this one time." I said getting the package of corndogs out of the refrigerator and put 5 of them in the oven, two for me and three for Carlos. Carlos walked in just as the timer on the stove went off. I pulled out the corndogs and put them on the table.

"Sidney I have your food!" Sidney came bounding in and sat on the floor in front of Carlos wagging her tail. I laughed and Carlos put Sidney's food on the ground. After that he came to the table and we ate.

"Alright Carlos let's go put our shoes on and go meet the lady." I said walking to our shoe holder thing by the door.

"Hold on let me grab my phone!" He said running back to our bedroom.

"Carlos I have my phone! Why do you need to grab yours?" I yelled grabbing my shoes and started to put them on.

"Because I have to take pictures of the houses we are considering and put them on instagram!" He said coming back into the living room area. He walked up to me and kissed my cheek while grabbing his shoes and slipping them on.

"You, my love, are addicted to instagram." I said leaning against the door.

"Yes I know baby, but most of my pictures on there are of me and you." We walked out of our apartment and met with the lady that is our real estate agent.

"Hi I'm Karena Alberson and I will be your real estate agent." The lady said when we met up with her.

"Hi nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand.

"I have a question." Carlos said raising his hand.

"Yes what is it?"

"Can I take pictures of the houses?"

"Um….yeah I guess you can. I don't see the harm in it." For the next four hours we looked at all different kinds of houses, but we knew we wanted one of the beach houses she showed us. "So have you guys made a decision or do you need more time?"

"We want the beach house." Me and Carlos both said

"Okay well come by my office tomorrow and you can sign the papers for your new house." We drove home happy we finally got a home.

Amber's POV

I woke up to Kendall already in the kitchen making breakfast in our tiny apartment. I was really excited that me and him are finally going to find a place where Yuma won't tear it all up, and we won't have to owe the landowner tons of money. I got up and got ready for the day. I walked to kitchen and kissed Kendall on the cheek. "Hey babe what are you making?" I said hugging him.

"Omelets," He said smiling. My husband was such a good cook unlike some guys. "Are you ready to go house hunting?"

"Yeah Yuma and Sissy are really messing this place up. If they break one more thing I think our landlord may just kick us out." He laughed and handed me two plates each with an omelet on it. I went and sat at the table as Kendall fed Yuma and Sissy. We ate and started to leave.

"I hope the real estate lady shows us some houses near an organic food store." Kendall said as we left our apartment.

"I'm sure she will. You put that in where you would like to live part of the application." We drove to the first house passing an organic food store.

"Oh I want to live here it's near an organic food store!" Kendall said excitedly. I laughed.

"Let's look at all the places first okay babe."

"Fine," He said sinking down in the passenger seat acting like a kid that didn't get a toy he wanted. We arrived at the first house and met up with our real estate agent.

"Hi my name is Taylor Hicks and I'll be your real estate agent." She said smiling.

"I have a question." Said Kendall

"Okay ask away."

"You did find houses near organic food stores right?"

"Yes sir I did just as you asked."

"Yes!" I laughed at my husband's excitement. For four hours we looked at all different kinds of houses. We finally settled on a beach house near the docks where an organic food store is located.

Hylston's POV

I woke up really excited this morning. Me and Logan are finding a house! Even though it's just me and Logan, the guys and girls usually come over to our house since it's just us two over here, and it gets really cramped after a while. Anyways I got up and got dressed. I went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. As soon as I started Logan came in. The smell of food always wakes him up. "Smells really good honey." He said kissing my cheek.

"Oh but you don't. Go take a shower!" I said playfully pushing him away. He smelled himself.

"Oh you're right I do not. I'll be back in a bit." He kissed my cheek again and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done cooking our hashbrowns and eggs Logan came back in. I set the food on the table and we started eating. When we were done we put our shoes on. "How long is this going to take?" He asked as we walked out to our car.

"I don't know. Rachel said it took her and Carlos four hours to look at all the houses." Logan groaned. "What? What's wrong with looking for a house?"

"I don't like looking for a house."

"Well if we don't find a house then the guys can't come over because they mess up our apartment badly when they do come over."

"Ugh fine." We drove to the first house where our real estate agent was waiting outside for us.

"Hi I'm Macayla Bateman and I'll be showing you all the houses that you can choose from." Said the lady

"How long is this going to take?"

"Usually the longest is four hours." Logan groaned again.

"He doesn't like house hunting." I said as she nodded understanding. The first house we were shown was a beach house. It was really nice.

"Hyll I want this house." Logan said after we were shown around.

"But Logan we still need to look at the other houses."

"But this house is so amazing!"

"Logan we are going to look at the other houses and that is final!" He pouted and we looked at the other houses. We actually ended up settling on the first house.

"Why couldn't we have just stopped at the first?" asked Logan as we went back to our apartment.

"Well because maybe there was a better house."

"But there wasn't."

"Ugh."

TBC

Oh wow this chapter is super long! I hope you guys liked it. Please do leave me a review! I will update my other stories first before I update this again, but it won't be as long hopefully. I will see you guys later! Bye!


	3. Date Night!

Hey guys! So I'm finally updating this story! I know its been a while, but I am trying my best to update sooner. Well guys I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Big Time Families Chapter 3: Date Night!

Rachel's POV

"Hey babe I'm home!" I said walking into my house after work. I laid my purse down on an entrance table and walked to the kitchen. "Hey babe what are you making?" I asked as I walked up behind my husband.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." He said.

"Yum my favorite." I said leaning against him.

"Yeah I know. I decided we should have a little date night since neither of us have to work tomorrow." I sighed.

"So Carlos what are we doing tonight besides eating this lovely dinner you have made?"

"Well we are going to eat this dinner while watching Titanic." I smiled really big. Titanic is my favorite movie of all time. "Then maybe we can stargaze for a little while?"

"Sounds like a great plan sweetie." I said kissing his cheek.

"Alright go sit down on the couch and wait till I'm done."

"Okay." I went and sat down on the couch and waited. After about five minutes, Carlos came back in with two plates of spaghetti.

"Here you go my lady." He said handing me my plate.

"Why thank you my good sir." I said grabbing my plate. We ate and watched Titanic. After that we got a blanket and went out to the backyard. We laid out the blanket and stargazed for about two hours. Then we decided we should have some fun. That night we fell asleep in each others arms.

Hylston's POV

"Hey honey look at what we got in the mail." I said holding up a letter.

"What's that from?" He asked looking up at me from the couch.

"You know those dance classes I used to take?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well me and you are invited to a homecoming ball."

"Cool! When is it?" Logan likes dances.

"This Saturday, which means me and you have to go shopping Friday after you get off work."

"Baby I love you, but I hate shopping." He said walking towards me.

"Well we can see if that tux you got for that movie premiere we went to still fits. I doubt it, but we can see."

"Yes! Let's go!" He said basically dragging me upstairs. We went to our room, and I pulled out his tux. He put it on, and surprisingly it still fitted nicely.

"Well it looks like I am the only one who has to get a new outfit." I said looking him up and down as he poses.

"Yes!" He says as he fist pumps the air.

"But you have to go to the grocery store and buy some hamburger meat and other stuff because remember the guys and their wives are coming over for a barbeque this Sunday." He groaned.

"Can't we just get all that stuff Sunday morning before they come." He whined.

"No because we are going to church Sunday morning and they are coming over at 1." I said walking out of our room.

"Ugh." Saturday finally rolled around, and I had got the perfect dress! "Hyls are you almost ready?" Logan did go to the store and get stuff after complaining a lot.

"Yeah hold on!" I yelled down to him. I finished doing my make-up and walked the stairs all princess like. Logan just looked up at me with his mouth opened wide. "Close your mouth. You may catch a bug. He closed his mouth and held out his arm for me to take.

"You look amazing." He said kissing my cheek as I grabbed his arm.

"Thank you. You don't look that bad either." We went to the ball and had a great time. Me and Logan danced most of the night, but we did drink a little bit. When we got home we decided to have some 'fun'. That night we fell asleep in each others arms.

Amber's POV

"Kendall, where are we going?" Kendall had told me to get dressed in a casual date outfit, which to me means wearing a t-shirt and jeans. I had decided to wear my Taylor Swift shirt that I got when I went to her concert last summer. "And are you sure this outfit is okay?"

"It's a secret and yes that outfit is perfect!" He told me to get in our car after I had gotten dressed, and he has told me nothing about this date.

"Okay I'm trusting you."

"As you should." We drove for another five minutes. "Okay you are going to have to put this blindfold on." He said handing me a bandana probably from James.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just do it." He said. I sighed put the blindfold on.

"How much longer do we have to go?" I asked after another five minutes of driving.

"Actually," The car stopped. "We're here."

"Okay and where exactly is here?" I asked. I heard my car door open and felt Kendall gently grab my arm and then he helped me out of the car.

"You'll have to wait." He started leading me somewhere. After ten minutes of walking he sat me down on what felt like a blanket. "Okay now you can take off your blindfold." I took it off and noticed I was sitting on a blanket that was set up for a picnic in front of a stage. I wonder what the point of the stage is.

"Dig in. It's your favorite." I looked at the food and it was pizza!

"You know me so well." I said kissing his cheek.

"Yeah I do." We ate. "Okay I have a surprise for you." Somebody in a hoodie walked out on stage, but I couldn't tell who it was. I got a little scared because I didn't know if this was a part of his plan or not, but then the person took off the hood. I gasped.

"Hey Amber it's me Taylor Swift." Taylor said. I screamed.

"I told you I knew you well." I nodded. We partied all night with Taylor. I actually got to sing with her a few times. After two hours, we were all tired so we headed home. Actually just Taylor was tired because that night we decided to have some 'fun'. We fell asleep happy that night.

Haile's POV

"James? James?" I yelled out. I came home from work and James wasn't in the house. I went to the kitchen and noticed a note on the refrigerator door. It said:

Dear Haile,

Meet me outside on the beach. I have a little something set up for just the two of us.

Love,

James

I laughed and went outside. I noticed there was a little cabana thing was set up in our backyard. I walked over to it and James jumped out. "Oh my gosh James you about gave me a heart attack." He started laughing and led me into the cabana. When we got into the cabana, I gasped. He had set up a really romantic dinner setting. He had set up a table decorated with a white tablecloth that had two platters on it and red hearts, lights were strung all around the cabana to give it a white glow, and he had our little boombox sitting on a little table set up like our eating table. "Oh my gosh James this is so beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I know and I did it all for you." He said as he led me to a chair. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed me in like a true gentleman.

"This is truly amazing." I said looking around.

"Just like you." I giggled at his flirting.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked as he turned the boombox on to some romantic music.

"Chicken alfredo." He said pulling the top off the platter. It looked really delicious, but I knew my husband couldn't cook.

"Did Carlos make this?"

"Yes but does it really matter?"

"No of course not." We had a spectacular night eating, dancing, and swimming in the ocean, but then we decided to go in and have some 'fun'. We truly had a lot of fun that night.

TBC

So guys how did you like it? Was it good or bad? I really hope you liked it because this chapter is really long, and it took me a while to come up with the perfect dates. Well anyways please do review and I'll try to update soon. Okay guys? Bye!


	4. We're Pregnant!

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's just this week was my birthday week and I had fbla. Also I had a lot of studying after fbla. Well I'm updating now, and that's all that matters, right? Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Big Time Families Chapter 4: We're pregnant!

Hylston's POV

"Hey Haile! Me and the girls are still going to your house to take the tests today right?" I asked Haile on the phone. According to the girls the guys have left and Logan has just left too. We decided we were going to get together because well we have been having morning sickness, and we want to know if we are pregnant. We decided Monday that we wanted to take the tests all together, so we are all going to Haile's house to take them.

"Yeah come down as soon as you can. Amber is already down here." She said.

"Alright I'll be there in a few." I freshened up and got ready. Once I was done I went to Haile's house. The other girls were already there.

"Took you long enough." Rachel said when I walked into the living room.

"Sorry Logan was running late today." I said.

"Okay whatever. Now that we are all here let's go take the tests." Amber said grabbing the drug store bag which probably had the tests in it. Kendall learned the hard way not to look in bags of stuff that Amber brings home, so she was the one to get the tests. We went into the bathroom and all took the test. It said to wait ten minutes, so we decided to watch Big Time Rush.

"Guys what if we are pregnant. How are we going to tell the guys?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry Hyls. The guys will be totally supportive of us." Amber said.

"They'll be the best dads in the world." Rachel said.

"But what about when they go on tour. It's going to be really hard raising a kid when the dad is off touring." I said.

"No one said it was going to be easy, but we'll all be here for each other. Help is going to be here when you need it. That goes for you guys too." Rachel said.

"Thanks Rae." We all hugged and agreed that we will help each other. A few more minutes went by, and then it was the moment of truth. We were all going to find out if we are pregnant or not. "Alright guys here are your tests." I said handing the girls their tests. Then I grabbed mine. "Let's do a countdown, and we'll look at our tests all at once. 3…."

"2….." Rachel said nervously. No one wanted to say one. "1….." Rachel said after a little while.

"0." I said firmly. We all looked at our tests. I'm pregnant. "Guys I'm pregnant." I said. I was happy and nervous all at the same time. I just can't believe me and Logan are going to have our first kid.

"I'm pregnant too." She said really happy. I'm guessing she really wanted to be pregnant. I mean we all want kids, but we just got married like a month ago.

"I'm not sadly. I guess I need to go to the doctor to see if I have the flu or something." Amber said sadly. I patted her on the back.

"Sometimes these things don't work correctly. There's still a possibility that you are pregnant." I said.

"I'll go make an appointment." She started to leave. "Wait Haile are you pregnant?" She asked since Haile was being quiet.

"This says I'm not, so I'll make an appointment too." Haile said following Amber out of the bathroom. Me and Rachel looked at each other excited.

"We're pregnant!" We did our little happy dance.

Amber's POV

"Mrs. Schmidt?" The nurse lady asked as she walked into the waiting room. I looked at Haile. She got an appointment around the same time as mine. She gave me a pat on the back as I got up and took a deep breath. I followed the nurse to a room. "Alright Mrs. Schmidt you can take a seat on that chair." I sat down. "Now what is the problem?" She asked pulling out a clipboard.

"I'm having all the symptoms of being pregnant, but I took a pregnancy test and it said I wasn't. I just wanted to see if I was pregnant, and if not what's wrong with me?" I said.

"Well Mrs. Schmidt those things are not always correct, so I will do a more accurate pregnancy test on you. Just go pee into this cup." She handed me a cup, and I went to the bathroom. I came back, and she took the cup to go do the test. She came back in five minutes. "Sadly Mrs. Schmidt your test earlier was correct. You are not pregnant, but I did some other tests. You just have the stomach virus. I'm so very sorry." I left the room almost crying. I came back to the waiting room. Haile looked up at me from the magazine she was reading. I shook my head. She came and hugged me as I started to cry.

"It's okay that you're not pregnant." She whispered to me.

"I know it is, but its just Rachel and Hylston got pregnant."

"Kendall is not going to love you any less because you're not pregnant right now." She paused. "Actually he's probably not ready to be a dad yet, so he's probably relieved." I laughed and lifted my head from Haile's shoulder.

"Mrs. Maslow?" The same nurse said as she walked back into the waiting room. I gave her a nod as she took a deep breath and followed her.

Haile's POV

"Mrs. Are you having the same symptoms as your friend?" She asked as I sat on the table.

"Yes mam." I said as she handed me cup.

"Go pee in this and then I will do some tests on it." I went to the bathroom. When I was done, I came back and she went and did tests. She came back in five minutes.

"Well it looks like you and your friend both just caught the stomach virus." She said. I was actually a little relieved I didn't want a baby right at this exact moment.

"Thanks so much for doing the test." I said shaking her hand.

"Now you guys just need to get some rest and some sprite. That will help your upset stomach. Also if you guys have any peptobismo around then I recommend taking that. Okay?"

"Okay." I said nodding my head.

"Well I hope you get better, and if you were hoping for a baby just remember you and your husband can try again." She said leading me out. "Tell your friend that too. She looked really upset when I told her she wasn't pregnant." She said as we got to the waiting room.

"I will." I said as she left me in the waiting room. I told her I wasn't pregnant either. She looked happy. I think it was because she wasn't the only one not pregnant. We left the hospital.

TBC

Well there's the next chapter for you! I hope you liked it! Also if the girls got pregnant or not was completely random. I'm not telling you my system, but I will tell you it was completely random. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, and please do leave me a review! It helps a ton to know how its going. Well I have to go! Bye guys!


	5. Finding out the gender of the babies!

Big Time Families: What is the gender of our baby?

Carlos's POV

"Rae don't be nervous." I said rubbing her back as we were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital. Today we are finally getting to learn the sex of our baby.

"I really want a boy first." She said.

"Why is that?"

"It's much easier to take care of a boy." I laughed.

"Mrs. Pena?" A nurse asked carrying a clipboard. I got up and put an arm around Rachel as we walked towards the nurse. "Hi Mrs. Pena and you are?"

"Mr. Pena, her husband." I saw a smile go across her face.

"Well its good to know this baby is going to have both parents when born."

"He or she surely will." I said as I kissed Rachel's head.

"That's so cute. Right this way please." She lead us to a room. "Mrs. Pena if you will please lay on the table. Carlos you can sit right there in that chair next to her. The doctor will be in here shortly." The nurse left.

"Honey I'm getting really nervous." I took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"It's alright babe I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you." The doctor then walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Pena I'm Dr. Berry." She shook Rachel's hand. "And are you the baby's dad?" She asked turning to me.

"Yes mam I am." I said shaking her hand.

"Are you her husband?"

"Yes mam."

"Great! Alright Rachel just relax. This cream I'm going to use is cold, but it only helps to find the baby." The doctor said grabbing a bottle. She lifted up Rachel's shirt and put some cream on it. I felt Rachel shiver. "Okay now let's see what you are going to have." The doctor got the paddle looking thing and rubbed it around on Rachel's stomach till she found our baby. "Mr. and Mrs. Pena that is your baby right there." She said pointing to what looks like a baby. "And it is a-" She paused for a moment. "Girl!" Me and Rachel cheered. "Now I'm going to do some tests to make sure your baby is doing good." She did some tests and everything came out great. We went home and already started making plans about the nursery.

Hylston's POV

"What do you want our baby to be?" I asked Logan as we walked into the waiting room after checking in.

"I really don't care what our baby is. I just want a happy, healthy baby." Logan said kissing my head.

"I want a boy first." I said.

"Why is that?"

"So if we have a girl next then he can protect her when we can't." Logan laughed and just put an arm around me.

"And what makes you think me and the guys wouldn't protect her?"

"Well if it's a minor that's messing with our baby girl then it would be nice to have a younger boy to protect her because I don't want you guys being sent to jail." Logan laughed again. After a few minutes a nurse walked in.

"Mrs. Henderson?" The nurse asked. Me and Logan stood up and walked towards her. "Follow me." She said as she led us to a room. "The doctor will be in here in a few minutes. Mrs. If you will please lay down on the table over there, and um-"

"Mr. Henderson."

"Okay Mr. Henderson you can take a seat right there next to Hylston." The nurse then left.

"Are you nervous babe?" Logan asked.

"Just a little bit." I said rubbing my stomach with my hand. Logan grabbed my other hand and also rubbed my belly.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Logan gave me a comforting squeeze of the hand as I smiled. The doctor came in five minutes later.

"Hi Mrs. Henderson I'm Dr. Harrison." She turned to Logan. "I'm guessing you are the baby daddy?"

"Yes mam I am. I'm also this beautiful woman's husband." I blushed and gave Logan a gentle squeeze. He looked and smiled at me.

"That's so cute!" The doctor then grabbed a bottle. "Now this is the gel I will put on your stomach. I will warn you though its pretty cold." She then got some out and put in on my stomach. "Well you guys ready to find out what your baby is?" Me and Logan nodded our heads. She grabbed the paddle things and put them on my stomach to find the baby. She found he or she quickly. "Well there's your baby. And you guys are having a-" she paused, "well this is surprising." She said shocked a little.

"What?" I said starting to get worried.

"Well it looks like one of your babies was hiding behind the other one." She said.

"Wait what do you mean by one of our babies?" Logan asked.

"You guys are having twins, a boy and a girl!" My jaw dropped. I was carrying two babies! I looked over at Logan who looked as shocked as I was. "Now I'm going to run some tests to make sure both babies are doing fine. She did the tests. "Well your boy needs more nutrition, so I recommend you eating more. It's nothing serious, so no need to worry too much. Just eat more then you'll have two healthy babies in about three months." Me and Logan went home and that night Logan fixed a lot of BBQ. We had a great time eating about the same amount.


	6. Baby Shopping

Big Time Families Chapter 6: Baby shopping!

Amber's POV

"So you are pregnant now, Haile?" I asked my best friend, while we were in Macy's shopping for baby clothes.

"Yep I sure am. I'm super excited!" She said picking through clothes.

"What do you want to have?" Hylston asked.

"I want a girl." She said.

"What does James want?" Hylston asked.

"He wants a boy."

"You can have twins like me! You'll have one of each."

"I have no idea how you guys are going to do that with twin boy and girl." Haile said.

"We'll do it somehow. I'm due in a little over a month now."

"I'm due about the same time." Rachel said.

"Have you done the nurseries yet?" Haile asked.

"Yes we finished them two weeks ago." Hylston said.

"Yes we also finished ours around two weeks ago as well." Rachel said.

"Then why haven't we seen them?" Haile asked.

"Well because you guys haven't come over." Hylston said.

"Okay well then we have to come over soon." I said.

"Yeah you do." Hylston said.

Logan's POV

"Hey guys you want to see the nurseries?" I asked. Me and the guys were sitting in my living room extremely bored. They all looked at me like seriously that's what you are suggesting. "Me and Hylston finished it a couple of weeks ago."

"Ugh I don't want to get up to go see the nurseries." Kendall said leaning back in the recliner he was sitting in.

"Come on lazy bum. We need to do something." I said smacking his stomach.

"Alright well let's go see them." James said getting up. We walked over to the nurseries, which were right next to each other.

"Well here they are. Here's going to be our baby girl's room." We walked to walk right back out after a few seconds. Then we walked into the boy's nursery. "This will be our baby boy's room."

"Cool." They all three said bored. We walked back to the living room and sat down again. We stayed like that for a minute.

"Let's go play urban golf." James said as he jumped up. We all got up and went outside.


End file.
